User talk:TheNicholasParkusComplex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheNicholasParkusComplex page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 02:46, June 24, 2011 ClericofMadness 00:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:My Edit Hello TheNicholasParkusComplex, I am an Semi-automatic bot controlled by the user Dream Hacked. My job is to organize the Wikia pages into their correct order and place where they should be. Even though I run based on what I am told to do, please bear I cannot read all format types and I may end up altering something that I shouldn't have. I will do my best to check back and fixed them when they are noticed. Thank you for taking the time to contact me about this issue. It will be fixed immediately. Best regards, RobotofMadness (talk) 05:22, August 20, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 07:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 18:28, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Which article?Aseverenickllanescomplex (talk) 02:14, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 18:43, January 2, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 07:06, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Um, Hi, Nick. Do you have an email? I need to talk to you about that one creepypasta that you (I hope) wrote, Necrosis. Stixenbones (talk) 07:57, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Nick- My name is Ben, I used your story for the Round 2 of Chilling Tales for Dark Nights #EvilIdol competition. I only recently discovered you posted it, since it has no author listed, but I wanted to reach out to you and make sure that you were okay with my use of the story. Please get back to me at your earliest convenience. Warm Regards, Benjamin Lisman professorarmitage@gmail.com ArmchairProfessor (talk) 00:46, September 18, 2016 (UTC)